trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nightmare Story/Ocenem - Jeff the Killer
Ocenem - Jeff the Killer Cześć, tu Nightmare. Na tym wpisie ładnie streszcze fabułę pewnej znanej pasty. A tak konkretnie to (jak zapewne przeczytaliście w tytule) Jeffa the Killera (z moimi komentarzami). Tak więc usiądźcie wygodnie, zapnijcie pasy i wyłączcie telefony. Seans czas zacząć. Jeff the Killer. Tak więc pasta zaczyna się od jakże ciekawego i pouczającego wyrywka "Wyborczej" (w gifcie dostajemy również zdjęcie jak jakiś pięciolatek swój koszmar rysował) w którym dowiadujemy się że jakiś chłopiec, przetrwał atak Psychola. Co ciekawe, w gazecie jest napisane że nasz kochany Jeff, grasuje na dzielni i zabija innych Jeff`ów, od kilku miesięcy. Chłopiec opowiada ODWAŻNIE swoją historię mówiąc że napadł go dorosły facet. Jeff, (jak czytałam) miał około 11-12 lat. Ja kurdełe Jeff jak ty żeś wyrósł przez te kilka miesięcy. A potem z dupy przechodzimy do następnego rozdziału życia Jeffa. A nie jednak nie. My się COFAMY do rozdziału 11-stego! Wow, szacun. Tak więc zaczynamy, nowy rozdział. Odkopujemy stare wpisy. Jeff przeprowadza się. Towarzyszą mu jego Matka, Ojciec, i jakiś Japończyk. Gdy Jeff stoi na swoin terenie, przychodzą sąsiedzi się grzecznie przywitać, jak mamusia kazała. Kiedy synek sąsiadki wita się z naszymi głównymi bochaterami, matka tego dzieciaka zaprasza ledwo co poznanych ludzi, na urodziny jej synka który powiedział Jeffowi i Liu (Tak, to ten japończyk, Jeff myśli najwyraźniej że ten oto osobnik jest jego bratem) "Cześć". O rety, i cóż za nagły zwrot akcji! Matka Jeffa i Liu zgadza się. Nie no to się pewnie chłopaki wkurzyli. Ale przecież to oczywiste, że "cześć" oznacza Best Friends Forever. Jeff po skończonej powitance, mówi swojej Matce, jak ją bardzo za to nienawidzi i chce się zabić. No może nie w tych słowach, ale ma na pewno do niej żal. Po chwili Jeff schodzi schodami, na dół. DAM-DAM-DAM! Schody, wymioty, gnaty i pierwsza krew. Jeff zlazł wreszcie ze schodów następnego dnia. Nie no te schody to być musiały naprawdę długie. I już se wyobrażam jak jego Matka mówi, że plecak zostawił na górze. Po skonsumowaniu śniadania Jeff odczuwa dziwne uczucie, które dostaje miano... właśnie dziwnego uczucia. No Jeff brawo za poczucie realizmu. Ty to potrafisz nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Tak więc Jeff i Liu (tak ten japończyk wciąż się od niego nie odwalił) idą do szkoły. Podczas czekania na autobus, nad głowami naszych dwóch "antybochaterów" latają deskorolki. Po tym zdażeniu, z latających desek schodzi jakiś przygłup, co myśli że jest fajny, bo ma deche bo ma gnata bo ma ziomów. Och nie naszych chłopaków napadli osiedlowe dresy! Po zabraniu "bratu" Jeffa portfela, Jeff dostał jakiegoś super-duper-hiper-combo-pawera, i rozpoczyna się "Epicka Walka Dresowo-Jeffowa" Jeff jest wstanie pobić trzech gościów z nożami, pogadać z Liu, i jeszcze uciec przed autobusem. Też tak chcę. I nagle, Jeff`owi przeszło dziwne uczucie. Tak więc Jeff odkrył że najleprzym lekarstwen ma wszelkie dziwne uczucia, jest ucieczka przed autobusem walka. Japończyk w pace, dresy na wolności, a Jeff znów na Matkę się złości. (ale mi się zaje*iście zrymowało) Następnego dnia do drzwi domu Jeff`a pukają nasi mega-rozgarnięci policjanci! (nie mogło ich przecież zabraknąć racja?) Zapewne po to aby donieść o złapaniu dresów. Ależ skąd niespodziana! Oni idą zapuszkować jednego z "braciszków"! Po zejściu Jeff`a na dół (współczuję policjantom. Tyle się naczekać musieli, a i sam Jeff zapewne się zmęczył) dowiadujemy się że nasze drogie dresy były DŹGANE! Nawet nie lekko uszkodzone, ale DŹGANE! Ależ się dorobił, Jeff. Jeff próbuje bronić Jeffa i Japończyka, jednak Japończyk sam się pakuje w roczne pudło. Super nie? No bo po co Zara, zara. W roczne pudło? Przecież Liu jest dzie, Ale co mi tam to przecież Ameryka. A co z naszymi rodzicami? Najwyraźniej gdzieś mają to że jeden z ich (niezbyt) Synów, jedzie do paki. Fajni rodzice nie? Happy Brithday! ''' Następnego dnia Jeffa budzi Matka mówiąc mu że dzisiaj ten smarkacz co powiedział Jeff`owi "cześć" obchodzi urodziny, i trzeba iść na tę jego imprę, pomimo tego że Jeff nie chciał iść. Tak więc gdy "Jeff który nie chciał iść" poszedł, to wyobraźcie sobie że ten potwór nie chciał się bawić z innymi dziećmi! (co z tego że były pierdzilirart razy młodsze) W końcu i Jeff ugiął się pod jednym plisem z ust jakiegoś smarka, wziął pistolecik i zaczął szczelać do wszystkiego, i wszyskich. Jednak ktoś chce zakłucić radość dzieci i Jeff`a. Jeff usłuszał dziwny dźwięk. Okazuje się że to nasze dresy! I tu mnie zaskoczyli! Po krótkiej gadce-szmatce następuje "Jescze Bardziej Epicka Wojna Jeff`owo-Dresowa" Ale co mnie zaciekawiło, czemu RODZICE tych DZIECIAKÓW stali sobie spokojnie jakby nigdy nic. Zapewne byli bardzo zajęci. Najwyraźniej zbyt zajęci aby zareagować, na rzeczy rzeczywiście bardzo nieprawdopodobne, na przykład na to że Jeff zabija dresa nr. 1, czy na to że dzieciaczki strzelają do siebie z gnatów, czy to że Jeff wyrwał ze ściany stojak (bez komentarza), zignorowali równierz to że Jeff się pali. A nie, jednak postanowili łaskawie ruszyć siedzenia. Tak więc Jeff zamienia się w żywą pochodnię, i mdleje podczas próby gaszenia go. '''Jeff z mordą niczym z photoshopa Jeff budzi się w szpitalu. Okazuje się że ma twarz oblepioną bandarzami. Niedługo później, do szpitala przychodzi jego familia, i mówi mu, że Japoczyk został wypuszczony. Jeff siem cieszy, Happy End i wszystko spoko. A nie jednak nie. Jeszcze twarz Jeffa! Po jakimś czasie bandarze zostają zdjęte. I właśnie wtedy spadłam z krzesła ze śmiechu. Okazuje się że Jeff ma, cytuję : "Jego usta były spalone do głebokiej czerwieni, jego twarz zmieniła kolor na czystą biel, a jego włosy zmieniły kolor z brązu na kruczą czerń" I ja się was pytam, co do cholery?! Jak niby jego SPALONA twarz, mogła być biała? A włosy to raczej się powinny spalić. Ale nie wnikam, niech się ma dziać to co się dzieje. Jeff się jednak z tego cieszy, pogratulować posiadaczowi nowej twarzy i sru do domu! Killer staje się Killerem i idzie kłaść spać Kiedy familia jest już szczęśliwa, razem itp, itp, wszyscy idą do swoich łóżek. Matkę Jeffa budzi jednak jakiś dziwny odgłos, dobiegający z łazięki. Gdy wyżej wymieniona osoba wchodzi do pomieszczenia, widzi Jeffa, co se wycina uśmiech. Okazuje się że Jeff wyciął sobie uśmiech, aby móc siem zawsze uśmiechać, i spalił powieki, aby móc się widzieć na wieki, wieków amen. Jeff niedługo potem zarzyna Matkę i Ojca niczym dzikie świnie. Później idzie do pokoju Japończyka aby zarżnąć też i jego, i wypowiedzieć swój słynny na cały świat slogan firmowy, "Idź spać". Ocena końcowa Daje paście 2/10 bo jednak sceny nawalanki były całkiem fajnie opisane. W sumie to pasta nie miała zbytnio sensu ni realności. Według mnie Jeff to po prostu postać jak postać, i nie zrobiła na mnie zbyt wielkiego wrażenia. Liu natomiast to idiota bez instynktu samozachowawczego. Dorośli to wogule nawet charakteru nie mieli, nie mówiąc już o swojej bezgranicznej głupocie. PS: Ja po prostu oceniam. Nie mówię że wszystkie pasty są do chrzanu. To co ja napiszę również nie jest niesamowicie-cudowne. Nightmare Story Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach